


one weakness

by byfiringsquad



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Black Eagles Sylvain Jose Gautier, Blue Lions Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, I suppose, M/M, Spoilers, and physical hurt lmao, i just want to hurt them because i love them, im not great at writing, listen, no beta we die like Glenn, short bc idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byfiringsquad/pseuds/byfiringsquad
Summary: In which we all know that promises, my friend, are hard to keep.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	one weakness

When the story is told, it is always said that his voice rang clear, the slightest hint of regret tainting the edges.

Stories often lie.

For as he stood, facing the other man, hearing that voice he had longed to hear in any other way than this, he broke.

“Sorry, Sylvain,” his voice cracked over the syllables. “You’ll die first.”

Sorrow, regret, resignation, all of these flickered through the other’s eyes. But not surprise. No, he knew Felix. The man he loved would not back down. He was too strong, too willing to fight for a homeland and a king whom he swore to never die for.

But Sylvain?

Oh, Sylvain was weak.

He was weak to midnight hair, choppy and falling out of its tie in just the right way.

He was weak to amber eyes, unforgiving and cold to anyone who hadn’t memorized them.

He was weak to a laugh, barking and raw, but oh so beautiful when unrestrained.

He was weak to Felix.

His weakness had terrified him when he was young. He was not young anymore.

A blur. A thud. One swift motion, a blade through his stomach. He did not fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped- tbh i wrote this drabble because i liked the first two lines. if u like drop a kudos if u want it helps me know im doin a-okay. constructive criticism is also vvvv cool.


End file.
